


Too Far Gone

by sunshine_ss



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Awkwardness, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, Porn with Feelings, Sibling Incest, Smut, Violence, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_ss/pseuds/sunshine_ss
Summary: Klaus and Violet have always walked a very fine line of their love. Was it more than siblings should love each other? One night, when the Count tries to force Violet to have sex, Klaus has a hard time denying his feelings and desires for his sister any longer.
Relationships: Klaus Baudelaire & Violet Baudelaire, Klaus Baudelaire/Violet Baudelaire, Violet Baudelaire & Count Olaf
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Too Far Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh there’s not enough stories of them xx hopefully this is alright!

Klaus sat on his and Violet’s shared cot and impatiently bounced Sunny up and down on his knee. The action served two purposes as it released some of his anxiety while he waited for Violet’s return, and it was also soothing Sunny to sleep.

He glanced down at his younger sister, who had fallen fast asleep in Klaus’s lap. “Don’t worry,” he whispered to her, “Violet will be back soon. She’ll be back any minute,” Klaus repeated, almost as if to convince himself of the statement. 

With a gentle sigh and a kiss to Sunny’s forehead, Klaus stood up and carried Sunny to her makeshift bassinet on the floor. Klaus gently placed Sunny in it, careful not to wake her as he covered her with the large piece of cloth the siblings were using as a baby blanket. 

Before sitting back down, Klaus took one of the books he had borrowed from Justice Strauss out from under the bed. He flipped through the pages, trying to distract himself from the thoughts of whatever could be happening to Violet right now. He tried to focus on the words on the pages, but no matter how many times he read over the paragraph in front of him he still had no idea what it said. He was too worried about Violet to concentrate on anything else. Why had Count Olaf insisted on seeing Violet alone? Did he want her to do more cooking or cleaning? Was it about the marriage? Was Count Olaf hurting her? Klaus hadn’t heard Violet scream or cry, but that didn’t mean- 

Klaus’s thoughts were interrupted as the door swung open with a loud creaking sound. Klaus stood up and whipped his head around at the sound, but his face immediately sunk at the sight that was displayed in front of him. Count Olaf stood behind Violet, with his left hand placed possessively on the back of her neck. Violet’s cheeks were soaked with tears and she stood in nothing but her stockings and underwear. Her arms were folded across her chest in a desperate attempt at modesty. Klaus did his best to avert his eyes, deciding to focus on a pile of dirt in the corner. Violet’s own gaze fell to the floor and she refused to meet Klaus’s. 

Klaus was in shock. He was suddenly filled with rage and anger as he saw his sister in this disheveled state. “Vi-“ he began, but was cut off by Count Olaf’s more overpowering voice. 

“Goodnight Orphans, I expect you up at 6 A.M sharp,” he pointed at Klaus, “I’ve compiled a new list of chores for you to do.” The Count turned as if to leave, but stopped and leaned down to whisper into Violet’s ear, “you can have your clothes back when I return with the conditions that we agreed upon, yes?“ 

Violet’s eyes widened as she furiously nodded her head. New tears sprang from her eyes and she shivered as Count Olaf’s hand squeezed the back of her neck and then released. And then in one shift motion, the Count exited the room and slammed the door shut behind him.

Klaus was stunned at the events he was witnessing, but he quickly pulled himself together so that he could tend to his sister. He rushed to Violet’s side as her feet gave out from under her and she began to collapse. Klaus caught her just before she hit the ground.

“Okay I got you,” Klaus soothed as he caught Violet in his arms and lowered her to the ground gently. He peeled off his own jacket and draped it over her shoulders, averting his eyes while Violet slipped her arms inside the sleeves and folded the jacket in front of her to cover her bare breasts. Violet leaned her own body back into her brother and rested her head into his chest. Klaus wrapped one arm around her midsection and the other found her hair, gently stroking it to try and sooth her. She held onto him so tightly that her knuckles turned white as she sobbed into her brother’s chest. They stayed in this position on the floor for a few moments until Violet’s crying subsided. 

She sniffled and brought her hand up to wipe away her tears as she looked up at her brother and spoke gently, “I- I’m sorry”. 

“What? No Vi, you have nothing to be sorry for. What on earth could you possibly be sorry for?” Klaus rambled.

She smiled lightly and looked down at her brother’s chest. “I got your shirt all wet,” Violet commented as she brought her hand up to touch Klaus’s blouse covered chest where she had left a wet mark from her tears. 

Klaus chuckled. “I don’t care one bit,” he kissed the top of her head. “I’m just glad you’re safe.” 

Klaus could feel Violet beginning to relax in his arms. She was less tense, and her shaking had almost subsided. She took big deep breaths to try and regulate her breathing. 

“What did he do to you? Did that bastard....” Klaus trailed off, he couldn’t bring himself to say it or even imagine it. Luckily his sister caught on to his thoughts, as she always did. 

“No. No I promise, not yet anyways....” Violet answered, and she felt Klaus’s body tense up at her words. 

“Not yet? What do you mean not yet?!” Klaus rambled, truly at a loss for words. “Violet...” he stated, placing his fingertips under her chin and tilting her head up to meet her gaze “What happened?” 

Violet sighed. “He told me we had to consummate the marriage, that it was a wife’s duty.” 

Klaus shuddered, he had read enough in books to understand what that word meant. It sickened him, that a human being could force another to be intimate like that without consent. Something so personal should be special, or at least that’s what Klaus thought. And he knew that at the very least his sister deserved it to be special, not taken from her by force at the hands of Count Olaf. 

“But he didn't yet, Klaus,” Violet continued, “he had started taking my clothes off when there was an emergency at the theater.” She paused, thinking about how desperate her voice must have sounded. She wondered if Klaus thought less of her or thought she was dirty for letting this happen, for letting Count Olaf take off her clothes. “He told me that he liked what he saw, and that it would be a shame for me to have to put my clothes back on. He told me to stay put while he went down to the theater, not to move, and he would be back and we could continue.”

Klaus listened intently. Rage boiled inside him, heating his insides. He wanted to kill him. He wanted to kill Count Olaf. Klaus has never thought of himself as a violent person, but today was different. If given the opportunity he would not hesitate to murder Olaf in cold blood, but he had to be careful. One wrong move could be deadly for him, and even worse, for his sisters too. 

“I told him I needed to see you and Sunny, and that if he let me come up here for the night, that I would be compliant when he returned.... that I would do whatever he wanted.” Violet felt sick by her words and actions. “I’m so sorry, Klaus! Please don’t think less of me, I don’t want to.... I don’t want to do anything with him! I just needed to see you and I-“ 

“Violet!” Klaus blurted out. He placed both his hands on either side of her face and wiped away her new tears with his thumbs. “Vi, I would never think less of you for this. You are the bravest woman I know. You are so strong and we are going to get you through this, get all of us through this horrible nightmare.” 

“But he’s coming back,” Violet argued, “he’s coming back and he still expects to... t-to have sex with me! How can I let that happen, I’ve never even.... I can’t let him be my first Klaus, I just can’t!” She sobbed out. 

“Violet,” he shushed, “it’s not sex. That’s called rape, when someone forces another to engage in sexual behaviors by force and against their will”. Klaus rambled, unsure of what else to do. His over explanation probably wasn’t helping but Klaus was at a loss. He brainstormed ways that he could get him and his siblings out of this. He glanced around the room, maybe if they jumped from the window? No, it was too high. Plus if they did manage to escape this house of horrors, Violet was barely dressed and they had nowhere to go and no one to turn to. 

“Klaus...?” 

He looked down at his sister. The fire in her eyes that he loved so much about her wasn’t there. 

“Yeah.” He answered. 

“Will you...” She paused, contemplating if she was really going to ask this of her brother. “Will you have sex with me?” 

Klaus’s face dropped, but he didn’t look disgusted like Violet had expected. Still, he remained silent. 

“Oh my gosh, Klaus, I’m so sorry I don’t know what came over me,” she rambled, “My first time just can’t be him, even if it’s not consensual. He won’t be gentle, I just know it. I know how bad he’ll hurt me and I just wanted my first time to be with someone gentle, like you.” She paused. “But that was completely inappropriate of me and you don’t-“ 

“Violet,” Klaus finally interrupted. He grabbed her hand and interlaced their fingers together. “It’s okay.” 

And suddenly, without hesitation or warning, Klaus gently leaned down and closed the gap between them. His glasses bumped into her forehead as he ever so gently placed his lips on top of hers. It was awkward at first, being his first kiss and all. And for a brief moment Klaus wondered if it was hers too. And before he knew it, Violet was pulling back. Hell, he thought, should he not have done that? “Was that okay? I- I’m sorry Vi, I thought-“ 

She cut him off by reaching her hand up to touch his face ever so gently. She ran her hands through his hair and gave him a reassuring smile as she took off his glasses and placed them carefully onto the floor next to them before returning her lips to his. Klaus’s hand came up to the back of her head and he lightly tangled his fingers through her hair and brought her closer to him. Experimentally, he darted his tongue out and very lightly parted her lips. To his surprise, she didn’t recoil, in fact she brought her tongue out to meet his. 

Klaus wasn’t sure what to do with his hands. One was still tangled in her hair and the other remained at her hip. A good middle ground, he thought. He didn’t want to move too quickly, touch her in a place that she didn’t want to be touched. He toyed with the hem of her, well, his jacket. Until finally, ever so slightly and so gently that he almost missed it, she nodded her head against his without breaking their kiss. It was then that his hand slipped under the jacket. He let his fingertips graze her skin, moving up and down her side, stopping just below her breast and then retreating back down to her hip. 

“Can,” Klaus cleared his throat, “Is it okay if I touch you, Vi?” He knew she would say yes, he could tell by the way her body was radiating heat to his, but he needed to hear her consent. He would never touch her without her permission, no one ever should. 

“Y-Yes Klaus,” Violet said, shocked by her brother’s gentleness, “please.” 

And with that, Klaus let himself move his hand up gently running his hand over the swell of her right breast. He continued moving upwards until his fingertips came in contact with her hardened nipple. Violet practically whimpered, and the noise she made went straight to Klaus’s groin, he wanted to hear it again. 

“Does that feel good?” He whispered into her ear before dipping his head down to mouth at her exposed neck. 

“Yes, Klaus.” Violet whined, arousal thickening her voice. She shifted in Klaus’s lap and felt his hardness against her, confirming that he was just as excited as she was. 

Klaus however, blushed at this shift. He, and now Violet, were both painfully painfully aware of the bulge in his trousers. This didn’t happen to him often, since him and his sisters had lost their home he had learned for the most part to suppress his sexual urges. There, quite frankly, wasn’t time for him to think about sex and hormones and puberty, which he was most certainly in the middle of. He had noticed hair about a year ago that he didn’t used to have. Under his arms, on his legs, and a small bit around his penis. But the most tell-tale sign was a few months ago when he began masturbating. He knew it was normal, that most boys and girls his age did it, and for a brief moment he wondered if Violet does it as well. But then he was quickly brought back to reality as Violet shifted in his lap yet again.

With this new position, she was now pressed up against his hardness even more so if that was even possible. Klaus blushed a deeper shade of crimson. He wasn’t sure if she was intentionally pressing against him to elicit pleasure, or if she was just simply getting comfortable. He also wasn’t sure if it was okay with her that he was hard, and he didn’t want to make her uncomfortable. 

“I’m sorry.” Klaus said looking ashamed as he adjusted his pants in a desperate attempt to make his arousal less obvious.

“Klaus, it’s normal,” Violet reassured him and placed her hand on his thigh, dangerously close to his growing need, “that’s supposed to happen.” 

Klaus let out the breath he didn’t even know he was holding. He was relieved that his sister wasn’t disgusted by him. In fact, if he wasn’t mistaken, Klaus thought he could feel her own arousal through her thin panties as she pressed in earnest against his thigh. 

Violet got to work unbuttoning her brother’s shirt while Klaus placed his lips on Violet’s neck, careful not to leave marks. Once unbuttoned, Violet got her hands underneath his shirt and pushed it back so it fell off Klaus’s shoulders. She had seen him shirtless before, when they went swimming at their house in the summertime, but this was different. Although he was still very thin, Klaus looked... good. He had the slightest bit of muscle that defined his chest and Violet reached out to touch his pale stomach. She traced her hand down past his belly button, and lingered at the small patch of brown hairs she found there. 

“Vi,” Klaus all but whimpered, “please”. He took her small hand in his slightly bigger one and brought it down to his clothed erection. 

Violet gasped at the feeling. She had never felt a man before, and she hadn’t the slightest idea how to touch one. 

“I- I don’t know what to do.” She admitted, looking slightly defeated. 

“It’s okay, neither do I,” he smiled at her, “we can figure it out together.” Klaus paused for a moment, remembering what had just happened to her before blurting out, “and we can stop anytime you want!” 

“No!” Violet said shocked. “No I don’t want to stop.... I- I think I want more.” She bit her bottom lip, waiting for her brother's reaction. 

Klaus laughed softly, almost as in relief, because he really didn’t want to stop either. And it wasn’t just the fact that he was a teenager with hormones racing and this was his first sexual encounter that he didn’t want to end. No, he wanted to show Violet how much he loved her, that he would do anything to keep her safe. And he wondered when that love surpassed how a brother should love his sister, he wondered when the exact moment was that his feelings became more than that. But it didn’t matter now, because Violet was here, sitting in his lap, whimpering and asking him to make love to her. And he was too far gone to use any resemblance of logic. 

With a new found surge of confidence, Klaus captured Violet's lips with his own and grabbed at her breast, more forcefully than last time but not nearly enough to hurt. With no sense of reluctance, Violet unfolded the jacket from across her chest and let it fall to the floor along with Klaus’s shirt. 

Klaus gulped, drinking in the sight of her bare torso for the first time. Klaus had tried his best not to look when Count Olaf brought her into their shared room. But now it was entirely different, she made no attempts to cover herself and allowed Klaus to look at her. Her breasts weren’t large, but they were proportionate to her body. 

Klaus murmured, “you're perfect.” 

She blushed and sensing her slight embarrassment, Klaus took the opportunity to rid himself of his pants leaving him only in his undergarments. Klaus lifted both of them to their feet, and placed Violet down on their shared cot. She laid down on her back, and out of instinct Klaus climbed on top of her hovering over her. 

Experimentally, Klaus dipped his hips down and brushed his hardness against her clothed wetness. She sucked in a shuddering breath and tried to stifle a moan. 

“God Klaus,” Violet gritted through her teeth, “do that again please.” 

He kissed her forehead as he pushed his hips downward again to grind against her, which elicited a moan from Violet. He did it again, and again, and again. 

“Klaus, please just touch me.” She whined out of frustration and he was happy to oblige. 

He sat up on the end of the bed, and placed his hand on his sister's hip, using his thumb to play with the hem of her panties. He was totally out of his element here. Yes, he had read about female anatomy and he knew enough to know how things worked on a biological level, but this was Violet. She wasn’t a book, he wanted to learn how she liked to be touched. 

Tentatively he reached his hand down to her heat, brushing his thumb up and down the wetness he found there through her panties. It was hard to determine what he was doing and where he was touching through her underwear, so he hooked his thumbs around it and pulled it off in one swift motion before returning his hand to her mound. He traced his index finger through her folds, excited by the wetness he found there. He brought his finger up, in search of a spot he had only read about in books. He experimented by tracing gentle circles around what he hoped was her clitoris, but he was still a little out of his element. However, by her panting breaths he figured that she seemed to like what he was doing. 

“God,” she moaned, “you can go a little harder.... like this.” And with that she took his fingers in hers, and pressed down just the way she liked. Once he had gotten the hang of it, she released his hand and let him do it by himself. 

“Like this?” he questioned, “is this okay?” 

Violet nodded, unable to speak through the pleasure. She gasped when she felt his other hand lightly tapping at her entrance, but he didn’t yet dare to push in. Violet, on the other hand, was so worked up that she wanted nothing more than to feel her brothers fingers inside her. So to encourage him, she pushed her hips downwards and he hiccuped when the tip of his middle finger gently slipped inside her. He took Violet's moan of pleasure as incentive to continue, pushing in little by little until eventually his entire finger was inside her, her arousal making it easy to slip it in. 

“Does it hurt?” He questioned out of concern. 

Violet’s breath caught in her throat. “Not really,” she stated, “it just feels different having your fingers inside me rather than my own. But it’s good. Maybe go a little faster?” She asked. 

Klaus sped up, keeping a careful watch on her face to look for any signs of discomfort. He didn’t find any, in fact she looked rather.... blissful. He could smell her arousal and it was driving him crazy, she smelled almost sweet. And with a sudden sense of boldness that Violet had not expected him to have, he lowered his head out of curiosity and his tongue came in contact with her clit. 

Violet positively keened, she had never expected it to feel this good, it certainly didn’t when she touched herself. But Klaus was so gentle and caring with her... almost as if he loved her? Of course she knew Klaus loved her, but was it more than a brother should love a sister? She glowed with the idea that her brother could possibly share the same feelings that she had been having for a long time. 

He shifted and she was reminded of his apparent arousal pressing against her leg. She wanted to do this to him, to make him feel as good as he was making her feel. She reached over and touched his thigh, waiting for his reaction. He whined, trying to push his groin closer to her hand. “Can I touch you too?” She asked, though she already knew the answer. 

“Y-yes” Klaus stuttered, his voice heavy with his own arousal. 

She sat up, and ever so slightly moved her hand to palm him through his underwear. Klaus’s breath caught in a shuddering exhale. He had never felt anyone’s hands on him but his own, and even in the area of self pleasure he was still pretty inexperienced. He knew what he liked obviously, but he didn’t know if he would be able to articulate how he liked to be touched to Violet. Nevertheless, Violet seemed to know what she was doing. She freed him of his underwear, the last remaining garment between the two and gasped as her brother’s erection was revealed to her for the first time. He wasn’t small for his age, or so she assumed. She guessed he was around 5 inches or so. 

Klaus cleared his throat to break the awkward silence, and Violet was reminded of the task at hand. First, she ran her finger across the head of his penis to wipe away the wetness that she found there, but his body replenished it almost immediately. Klaus’s face twisted up, almost in desperation, and Violet smiled at how cute he was. Deciding not to tease him any further, she gripped his erection in her hand and gave it one long, experimental stroke. 

Klaus’s hips jutted up into her hand and a strangled sound got caught in his throat. Unable to help himself, he continued thrusting his hips up towards her hand as she continued to stroke him with a steady hand. 

“Fuck,” He cursed under his breath and Violet giggled. “What’s so funny?” Klaus questioned.

“Oh nothing,” she said while keeping up her pace, “I’ve just never heard you use that word before.” 

Klaus smiled, he had never said the word aloud before but this felt like an appropriate time. Plus, he was having a hard time stifling his moans and not letting profanities spill from his mouth. Suddenly he felt a familiar stirring in his abdomen and in an attempt to stop the inevitable, his hand shot down and grabbed at Violet's wrist to stop her movements. 

“What.... I’m sorry was that not okay?” Violet asked with wide eyes. She looked upset, she really hoped she hadn’t done something. First of all, she wanted to continue but more importantly she didn’t want to make Klaus uncomfortable or hurt him in any way.

“No Violet,” he shushed, “it was good. Too good. I.... I was close”. Klaus said with a hint of embarrassment in his voice.

‘Oh’, Violet thought. She beamed with the knowledge that she had that effect on him. 

“I... I want to have sex with you, Violet. I want to make love to you,” he corrected, “do you still want that?” 

She parted her lips partially, just enough so that her tongue could slip out and run across her suddenly chapped lips. “More than anything.” Violet responded and with that she pulled on his shoulders to tug him down on top of her once again. 

Their lips met again, but Klaus broke the kiss to look down so he could guide his erection to her core. ‘God she’s wet,’ he thought to himself. Her slickness made it so easy to rub his shaft up and down her core, just enough to tease her and coat his dick in her wetness to make the initial pushing in a little less painful on her. He looked down at her, and Violet stared up at her brother with a loving gaze. Klaus eyed her hand, which was gripping at the sheets in anticipation. He moved his hand onto hers and laced their fingers together, leaned down and kissed her forehead, and with one movement began to push the head of his dick inside of her. 

It went in easier than Klaus had expected, with none of the resistance he had read about. He looked down to examine her face for any signs of discomfort, before pushing in a little more. 

“God”, Klaus moaned as he exhaled the breath he had been holding in. He had never imagined it could feel this good, and he wasn’t even fully inside of her yet. He had read in books how sex was not only for procreation, that it also felt good on a physical level, and obviously the pleasure that was shooting through him was indescribable, but it also felt so emotionally right. He was making love to the woman he admired most, the woman who he had grown to love in a way a brother shouldn't love a sister. And Klaus was finally showing Violet what she meant to him, what love should be like. 

Violet twisted her face up in slight pain, but didn’t tell him no or make any move to stop him. He figured it was just because he was currently pushing through her hymen. 

“Are you o-okay?” Klaus choked out trying to hide the pleasure and arousal in his voice.

“Yes, it’s just different. Don’t stop though it’ll get better, keep going”. Violet encouraged while shuffling her hips downward so that another inch slipped inside her.

At the feeling of being fully inside her, Klaus made a strangled noise in his throat. He buried his head into the crook of her neck, making sure to nip and kiss at her exposed skin. The few times he had touched himself, it had never felt this good. Even so, he hadn’t been able to or even felt the urge to touch himself since they were displaced from their home, and he wasn’t sure how long he was going to last being inside Violet and he hadn’t even started moving yet. 

“Can.... can I move?” He asked hopefully. 

“Please.” She nodded her head for extra confirmation. 

Klaus began an inexperienced and unsteady movement. He did his best to keep up a consistent pace, but the warmth of her around him was just too much. He moved his hips experimentally, slow and fast, but it didn’t seem to matter because she seemed to like whatever he did. 

She moaned underneath him, and for a second Klaus worried he had hurt her, until she moaned again and he was able to confirm that it felt good for her as well.

“God, Klaus.....” Violet’s moaning underneath him only spurred him on. He growled in her ear, maybe being a little rougher than intended and he had to remind himself to keep it under control. He wanted to grab her hips and push deep inside her, but then again this was also Violet’s first time and he wasn’t going to be anything but gentle with her. He would never ever hurt her. 

“You- you feel so good.” Klaus exhaled the breath he had been holding in. He was having a hard time multitasking, he had to consciously think about starving off his orgasm, while also trying to keep up a steady pace with his hips. 

Violet looked up at her brother with wide eyes. “Are you close?” 

Klaus admitted, “Y-yes,” looking almost ashamed at how painfully close he was already, “but I want you to finish too”. 

In an attempt to make her cum before he did, he reached his hand down between them to touch her, but the angle wasn’t quite right. 

“Here wait,” he suddenly pulled out, not missing the whine that Violet made when he did. He laid down on his back and put his hands on her hips, guiding Violet on top of him so that she straddled his waist, before slipping his cock back into her. “Like this.” 

‘Oh,’ she thought. This was only something she could’ve imagined in her wildest fantasies. The smart young man that her little brother was becoming underneath her. She beamed at the idea that she was the reason he was so hard, it was because of her that he was a moaning mess on the bed. But all coherent thoughts were lost to her as he moved his right hand from her hip to her center, and began rubbing her clit in quick tight circles; just how she liked. 

Violet’s breathing began to come out in quick shudders. The combination of her brother’s hands on her hips, slowly but surely encouraging her movements, and his thumb rubbing at her center was enough to push her to the edge. 

“Klaus,” she warned, a whine clearly longing to break through, “I’m gonna-“

“I love you, Vi.” Klaus whispered to her, if only she knew he meant it as more than brotherly love. 

And with that she was gone, throwing her head back and arching her hips forward to get him as deep in her as possible. 

Klaus watched as she came, studying how she looked, watching the way she bit her lip and closed her eyes tight. Focusing on anything that wasn’t the spiking pleasure around him, and how utterly close he was to finishing inside her but somewhere in the back of his head he still had the presence of mind to not do that. 

“Vi,” he whined, “you need to get off, I need to-“ he pushed her off of him, just in time for him to coat her stomach with his release. He moaned at the feeling, rarely was he ever able to orgasm and it was a hundred times better being here with Violet. 

“Sorry,” he apologized, “it’s kind of messy.”

Violet let out a small chuckle, she didn’t care. She just simply wiped it off with the corner of the pillowcase and laid back. Klaus instinctively wrapped his arms around her, an action that he had done many times but this time it was different. 

As much as she would like to enjoy this moment, a pressing thought kept intruding into her mind.

“Klaus, what’re we going to do?”

“I don’t know,” he admitted, “I just don’t know.” He pushed her hair aside and placed a soft kiss to her forehead. One thing was for certain, things were never going to be normal again.


End file.
